The “emotional center” for humans is the limbic brain, which is a separate entity from the rational and decision-making neo-cortex. Adults generally have a developed pre-frontal cortex that allows them to bring strong emotions such as frustration and anger under control. This can be considered the “inner voice of reason” that enables adults to keep strong emotional impulses in check. However, the neo-cortex in children is still developing, which results in harnessing frustration and emotional outbursts and to generally “do the right thing” being more difficult for a child. Usually an adult parent-figure who is monitoring the child's behavior is able to provide repeated cues and admonitions for behavioral change in these situations. However, there are a number of disadvantages to this situation such as parental figures may not always be present or even when parental figures are present they may not want to be perceived as incessantly “nagging” the child. Also, the repeated barrage from parents might cause the child to simply ignore the parent. Even further, the parent himself/herself may become emotionally involved and upset by the child's behavior and lack of response. This has made teaching certain individuals, such as a child, the correct response or method of handling various emotions more difficult.